concordfandomcom-20200214-history
A Game of Thrones: Chapter 3
=Chapter 3= Page start(paperback version): p. 28 POV Character: Daenerys Targaryen Synopsis Viserys shows Daenerys a dress given to her by Magister Illyrio, who has sheltered the two exiled Targaryens for half a year in the Free City of Pentos. Dany questions Illyrio's motives, but Viserys says that the Magister wants to get in his good graces for when he reclaims his throne. Viserys says that she must impress Khal Drogo, and that she does not want to disappoint him. Daenerys remembers what she had been told of their flight from the Seven Kingdoms--Rhaegar killed by Robert Baratheon, his heir killed, the King killed by the Kingslayer. They had fled to Dragonstone, where Dany's mother had died giving birth to her. They fled Dragonstone with Ser Willem Darry, who took them to Braavos, where he died years later. Since then they have wandered. Viserys is obsessed with recovering his throne, but Daenerys only wishes her childhood back. Illyrio's servants come to bathe Dany and prepare her for her meeting with Khal Drogo. She is intended to marry Drogo, though she had always assumed she would marry her brother as Targaryens always did. Once she is properly garbed, her brother returns with Magister Illyrio. Viserys is concerned that she will be too skinny for Drogo's tastes, but Illyrio reassures him that she is old enough. Magister Illyrio calls for his litter, and the three of them journey to Khal Drogo's manse. Viserys speculates on those who would join their cause—Tyrell, Redwyne, Darry, Greyjoy, and the Dornishmen. Illyrio assures Viserys that the Seven Kingdoms secretly await his return, though Daenerys doubts him. Illyrio says that the horse-lords' mansion was a gift from the magisters of Pentos, to help win their friendship, even though they are confident they could not conquer the city in any case. They arrive at the mansion and are announced, Viserys as King and Daenerys as Princess. Illyrio points out several prominent guests, including Ser Jorah Mormont, who has fled the Seven Kingdoms under sentence of death. Illyrio then points out Khal Drogo himself. Viserys notes his long braid, which means he has never been defeated in combat. Daenerys is afraid of him and asks to go home, but Viserys says they cannot go home yet, to King's Landing and Dragonstone. Then Viserys tells her to stop crying, because Khal Drogo is coming over to meet them. Daenerys stops crying, smiles, and stands up straight. Character List Appearing: *Daenerys Targaryen *Drogo *Illyrio Mopatis *Jorah Mormont *Moro *Rhogoro *Viserys Targaryen Mentioned: *Aegon Targaryen (the Conqueror) *Elia *Rhaegar Targaryen *Willem Darry Terms Mentioned Places: *Braavos *Casterly Rock *Dorne *Dragonstone *Eyrie *Highgarden *Isle of Faces *Jade Sea *King's Landing *Lys *Myr *Nine Free Cities *Pentos *Port of Ibben *Qohor *Seven Kingdoms *Summer Isles *Trident *Tyrosh *Vaes Dothrak *Vale of Arryn *Valyria *Volantis *Westeros Terms: *Andal *Battle of The Trident *Bloodrider *Darry *Doom *Dothraki *Dragon *First Men *Free City *Greyjoy *High Septon *Horselord *Iron Throne *Khal *''Khalasar'' *Kingslayer *Lannister *Lord of Light *Magister *Night's Watch *Redwyne *''Rhaesh Andahli'' *Rhoynar *Spiceflower *Stark *Sunset Kingdoms *Targaryen *Tyrell *Unsullied *Usurper A Game of Thrones: Chapter 03 A Game of Thrones: Chapter 03